The Battle Begins!
is the eighth chapter of the [[Dragon Ball Super (manga)|''Dragon Ball Super manga]]. Summary In the beginning of the chapter, it is revealed that Frost is the Emperor of Universe 6, and can be seen as the Universe 6 equivalent of Frieza. Piccolo notices that Frost is likely not evil, as he does not have a benevolent, nor violent aura, but he does sense that he is hiding something. In due time, Cabba explains to Vegeta that he is indeed a Saiyan from Universe 6. Cabba goes on to say that the Saiyan Homeworld in Universe 6 is Planet Sadala. In fact, there used to be a Planet Sadala in Universe 7, but it was destroyed during a civil war, resulting in Universe 7's Saiyans migrating to Planet Plant and eventually renaming it "Planet Vegeta" after wiping out its Tuffle inhabitants. Vegeta also expresses a desire to go and visit Planet Sadala in the future, to which Cabba responds positively. Cabba also introduces the fact that the Saiyans from Universe 6 have lost their tails due to their evolution process. Also, the Saiyans from Universe are a warrior race, just as the Universe 7 Saiyans were, but the Universe 6 Saiyans are not bloodthirsty barbarians, but are rather employed to fight against evil. It is hinted that Emperor Frost is the one who employs them. Afterwards, all of the warriors that are going to participate in the Tournament are supposed to take a test, which has 10 questions, and 50% is needed to pass. All of Universe 6's warriors pass the test, but Majin Buu fails to pass the test after he fails to even write down his own name, as he has never done anything even similar to that. Goku barely passes with 50%, and thus Universe 7 is left at a 5-to-4 disadvantage, much to Champa's glee. In time, Goku has a conversation with Auta Magetta and asks whether or not he is a robot/cyborg/android, to which Magetta replies that he is in fact part of a race known as the "Metal Men". This tournament is going to have one warrior fight against another, but after either of them loses, another warrior steps in. This will continue until one side is fully depleted of combatants. Team Universe 7 will have Goku fight first, followed by Piccolo, Vegeta and finally Monaka. Botamo is announced to be the first of Universe 6's fighters, being followed by Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba and finally Hit. Before the first match begins, the Inter-Universal anthem is sung, and the lyrics are "'''SPACE IS V-AAAAA-S-TTTT!'"'' In the beginning, Goku is acting like the fool we all know and love, constantly running around because he had just eaten and wanted to let the food to settle in his stomach, but after some time, he gets somewhat serious and punches Botamo, knocking him back, but not out. Champa reveals that he underestimated Beerus's Saiyans, but that Botamo also has a surprise in store for them. As Goku was about to start cheering for himself, Botamo starts getting up and reveals that he indeed has a surprise. Appearances Locations *Nameless Planet Battles *Goku vs. Botamo Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, Cabba has knowledge of the Saiyan tail, while in the anime, he doesn't. *Unlike in the anime, the friends and families of the Universe 6 contestants are also in the crowd. *Botamo attacks Goku with punches, whereas in the anime, he attacks mostly by bouncing around. Botamo also seems to have less resistance to physical attacks, as Goku is able to knock him back, but in the anime, all of his attacks including the Kamehameha don't even budge him. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Magetta visible upset at his lackluster test paper score. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 8 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters